


Big Brother

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian can be a good big brother, Gen, Reverse Robins, Reverse Robins AU, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Prompt: Hello! I LOVE your Reverse Batfamily AU, and i was wondering if you could write something where Dami shows openly his love and care for his little siblings in little things like helping them with homework, giving them a compliment or an advice, things like that
Series: Reverse Batfamily [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I meant it to be (I was just going to have it be a small fill), so enjoy!
> 
> Also this takes place over a few weeks.

If someone were to ask what Damian Wayne was like, many would answer with aloof. Angry. Snooty. Uncaring. Damian Wayne was a man who believed everyone to be inferior. He had a sharp tongue and didn’t think twice about verbally destroying someone.

But that was Damian Wayne to outsiders. To anyone in Damian Wayne’s family, he was anything but (at least most of the time), no matter what he said.

* * *

Stephanie flopped down face first onto the couch, groaning. Damian, who had been reading in the adjacent armchair, ignored her. After a few seconds of silence, Stephanie let out another groan-–this one more exaggerated.

Damian sighed and set down his book. He wasn’t going to get any reading done anytime soon. “Is something bothering you, Brown?”

Stephanie flipped over, letting her head hang off the side of the couch as she glanced over at Damian. “Boys are stupid. I’ve said it a million times, and I’m only proven more right each time I say it.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow. “What did Henry do this time?”

Stephanie let out another exaggerated groan and slid further off the couch. “What _didn’t_ he do? First, he ditched me at Vanessa’s party and when I finally found him, I found him making out with Lacey! _Lacey_ , Damian!”

“Is she that harlot you’re always complaining about?”

“Yes!” Stephanie exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “She wouldn’t know a brain cell if it was the size of Gotham and it tap-danced on her face!”

“Ah.” Damian glanced over at his book and let out another sigh. No, he definitely wasn’t going to be finishing it any time soon. “Would you like me to scare her?”

Stephanie sat up, eyes shining. “Oh, would you? Could you do it where I could record it? Can you make her pee herself?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I suppose. You can’t tell Father, of course.”

“Pfft. You kidding me? Sibling honor, dude.” Stephanie held out her fist.

Damian eyed the fist before hesitantly bumping it with his own. “Right…Sibling honor.”

“Sweet! We’ll have to plan something more embarrassing for Henry…”

Damian resisted the urge to groan.

* * *

“Uggggh!” 

Damian had been walking by Jason’s room when he heard the boy’s frustrated groan. He paused for a moment, which gave Jason just enough time to lean back in his chair and catch sight of the man before Damian could sneak away. “Damian!”

Damian sighed and approached Jason, who was sitting at his desk, a textbook open in front of him. “Yes, Jason?”

“This is too _hard_.” Jason gestured to the textbook. “Why do we even need to know about circumference or area or any of that stuff? I’m not plannin’ on bein’ an engineer!”

“Father uses it when he is solving a case.”

“What? No way.” Jason narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Prove it.”

“Let’s say the mayor is killed, and the only clue is a small hole in his head. Father needs to know the exact size of the hole in order to figure out the murder weapon used, which can be calculated using the math you are currently working on.” Jason still didn’t look convinced, so Damian continued. “You like riding in the Batmobile, correct?”

“Yeah,” Jason answered. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Father needs to know the dimensions of the parts needed in order to build and repair the car. Using the wrong parts could result in the Batmobile becoming unusable—or blowing up, depending on the part.”

“Really?” Jason asked, eyes wide.

“Really,” Damian deadpanned.

Jason huffed. “Fine. I guess it’s important then.” He sat his elbows on the desk and propped his head up in his hands. “Doesn’t make it any easier.” Jason suddenly brightened, lifting his head from his hands. “I bet I can get Tim to help!”

Damian’s lips immediately drew down into a scowl. “Were you not just asking me for help?”

“Yeah,” Damian had to resist the urge to wipe the grin off the boy’s face. “but Tim’s better at math and science. No offense.”

Damian took full offense.

“Then, I will leave you to find Drake.” Damian turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

“Hi, Dami!”

Damian, who had gone to the living room to watch the news, found Richard and Cassandra sitting around the coffee table playing some card game.

“Hello, Richard. Cassandra.” He nodded to both—with Cassandra nodding back—and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV when he was interrupted by Richard.

“Do you wanna play with us?” the boy asked, smiling. “We’re playing Old Maid!”

Damian paused. “What is Old Maid?”

Dick gasped. “Now you hafta play!” Damian resisted the urge to groan. “It’s really easy! There’s no way to cheat either—at least I think there’s no way.

Damian set the remote down and joined Richard and Cassandra at the coffee table, crossing his legs. Dick took the cards that Cass had been holding and the cards she had laid on the table and shuffled them and his own cards into the deck. As he shuffled, he explained the rules.

“So everyone is gonna get a third of the deck and make as many pairs as possible. Once those are all placed on the table, we all take turns drawing a card from the person next to us. The goal is to get rid of all the cards in your hand. The only one you can’t make a pair with is the queen of spades. Whoever is stuck at the end with the queen of spades loses.”

This sounded like an incredibly simple and boring game to Damian. He would have liked nothing better than to leave the room, but that would make Richard cry, and as much as he hated to admit it, Damian did not like it when Richard cried.

They played 5 rounds before Damian couldn’t take anymore. He won three of them.

“Wow, you’re really good at this, Dami!” Dick exclaimed, beaming up at the man. Damian preened internally, the superiority he had felt as a child having never truly gone away.

Cass didn’t look as impressed. “Luck.”

Damian resisted the urge to scowl. “Perhaps.” For the most part, it was, but Damian was able to read whenever Richard got and lost the ‘old maid,’ so he pretty much always knew where it was. It was, however, difficult to get rid of the card whenever he had it, which was where luck came in.

Damian stood and explained that he had had enough of the game. Lucky for him, Richard didn’t seem upset by his leaving.

“Thanks for playing with us! It’s much more fun with more people.”

“You are welcome,” Damian replied. This was why Richard was his favorite. The boy was always happy to see Damian and only ever had good things to say about him. He was definitely the least annoying of his siblings.

Most of the time, anyway.

* * *

Damian, surprisingly, was not the first one at the table for breakfast. Tim was sat in his usual seat, typing away at his laptop. The artificial light made the heavy bags under his eyes stand out more than they usually did. The teen reached for his mug of coffee but found it empty. Before he could stand to refill it, Damian spoke.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

Tim’s eyes narrowed and slid over to Damian. “What’s it to you? S’not like you care.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow—he seemed to do that a lot around his family. “Normally, I wouldn’t, but you’ll give yourself a heart attack if you worsen your already terrible habits.”

Tim rolled his eyes and stood, clenching the handle of his mug tight. “Oh fuck off, _Wayne_.”

“Pennyworth would not like your language.”

Tim whirled around at Damian’s words, his eyes blazing in anger. “Since when do you give any sort of fuck about what’s going on with me? I’m not Dick or Jason or one of the girls. I’m Drake, the first replacement. Inferior in every way to the _perfect_ Damian Wayne.” Tim clenched his mug even tighter, his fingers turning white with the pressure. “From day one, I’ve known you haven’t given one shit about what I think or do.” Tim turned back around and headed for the kitchen. “Honestly, I would think you’d be happy if I had a heart attack. Tim took one step into the kitchen and froze as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Dr—Timothy,” Damian said hesitantly. “The first few years you were here were not…my best impression. I’ll admit, I loathed you. I didn’t understand why Father took you in when he already had me. And when he let you join his crusade? I was livid.” The fingers on Tim’s shoulder dug in, but Tim knew it wasn’t to hurt him. He still wasn’t looking at Damian when the man continued, “I did feel replaced. I wanted you to go away, and then…you did.”

Tim swallowed. He didn’t like to remember that time, being tortured by Joker (He still had faint scars at his temples from the madman’s “shock therapy.”). He had been so _close_ to breaking when Bruce and Damian and Steph (who had been dressing up as Batgirl but hadn’t quite moved into the Manor yet) had burst in. The absolute relief he had felt when he was in Steph’s arms had sent him into hysterics.

Tim had never really gotten over it.

“When faced with the reality of losing you and what it would do to Father, I regretted my actions.” Damian drew his hand back and let it rest at his side as he turned his head away, not wanting to look at Timothy. “There are times when I still feel anger, and I know the damage I have done is irreparable, but I am trying to be better.”

“I…” Tim was speechless. He didn’t think he had ever heard Damian speak so much that wasn’t condescending or angry.

“If you died, everyone would be devastated.” Damian cleared his throat awkwardly. “There wouldn’t be anyone for Richard and Jason to take their energy out on.”

Tim felt a giggle slip out before he could stop it. He was way too tired. “Was that supposed to be a joke?”

Damian glanced over at Tim. “Perhaps.”

Tim laughed. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you make one.”

Damian turned and scowled, but Tim could see the man was fighting a smile. “You all have been bad influences.”

Tim’s continued to laugh until it was cut off by a yawn.

“So now that you know I do not ‘hate your guts’ as Jason would say, will you go to bed?”

“I…okay.” Tim set his mug down on the counter. “I am pretty tired.” He bit his lip and glanced behind him toward where his laptop would be in the dining room. “Though I really shouldn’t leave the drug smuggling case until I’ve figured it out.”

Damian grabbed Tim’s shoulder again and pushed him out of the kitchen. “I will take a look and see if I can solve it myself. Go to bed. You would not want Alfred to see you in this state, would you?”

Tim chuckled but let Damian lead him toward the stairs. “No. No, I would not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts, ask questions, or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!


End file.
